Gone Forever?
by chukyo-chan
Summary: An Inuyasha short story of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship troubles...
1. Gone Forever?

__

Hiya! This is my first ever fanfic! So, hope you enjoy!! Plz rite up a review! Just so I know what you think!!! Thank you!

****

This feeling…is it easy to feel this way? Can somebody actually feel so… alone?

~*~

Kagome cried, ignoring the pain on her left arm, but worried about the pain inside…wondering if it would ever heal. Kagome lay on her bed no one was at her house she was alone. Her mother off on a business trip, brother off on some camping trip, and grandpa at a Buddhist shrine retreat.

"Inuyasha…you jerk"

"Oh so I'm a jerk now?"

Kagome turned. She met eyes with a golden eyed half-human, half demon teenage boy. Kagome couldn't say a thing as the boy approached her; she was in total fear of what he would say. 

"Kagome, why did you run off like that?!"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?"

"Kagome, you shouldn't have left, Kaede's still waiting to treat your would."

Kagome sat shocked staring at the teenage boy, who has become her life, the boy that she had thought to live, and the boy that actually forgot what had happened to her and doesn't seem to care about how she feels whatsoever. 

"Inuyasha? I'm not going back!"

Inuyasha stared as her, he knew what happened, but was only afraid to actually admit it.

"Kagome, at least let me tend to your wound before I take off, then."

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha and couldn't help but smile as Inuyasha tended to her wound. Kagome then started to cry. Inuyasha could tell that she was crying, but didn't look up. He was scared that she would hate him for what he did, he did not want to make Kagome cry anymore.

****


	2. The Never Ending Fate

Hey I hope you liked my first story!! It took me awhile to think it up!! Well enjoy this next one!!!

~

Kagome watched Inuyasha play with Buyo on the floor. She had streaming thoughts going through her 

head.

__

What do I do? Did Inuyasha really forget what happened?

Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be going? I don't want you here right now!"

"I'll go on my own time."

"Inuyasha now!!!"

"Fine, fine I'm leaving. Just…watch yourself."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha while he mumbles something while jumping out the window and into the well.

__

I'm never going back. Never! Inuyasha, I can't believe you!

~

"Is Kagome ever coming back?"

"Yeah yeah, she'll be back, don't worry."

The worried fox demon looked up at the hanyou is disbelief. Inuyasha looked at the fox demon.

"What? You don't believe me, don't you?"

"No, I don't believe you, after what you did to her."

Inuyasha looked at Shippo. As soon as he did he grabbed Shippo on the tail and whacked him on the

head.

"Ow!!! What'd you do that for?! Kag…"

Inuyasha stared at Shippo for a second.

"You were about to call Kagome weren't you? Well now that she isn't here I get to torture you all I want!"

"Ahhhh!! Kagome!!"

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed the fox demon from the tail. 

"Do you absolutely think I will do that? Just ferget it. If Kagome ever finds out I'd get a thousand "sits." But don't think you won't get hit if you mention that little something."

"Heh, Inuyasha, you know Sango will protect me!"

"Feh. Sure rely on Sango. Like that will do you any good."


	3. Fate

Hey! I really hoped you enjoy this fanfic!!! And please please write up a review!! Thank you!!

We come back to Kagome after Inuyasha and Shippo's conversation…

~

Kagome sat at her windowsill to think up what exactly happened to her. She knew that Inuyasha still loves Kikyo, but doesn't know why. Kagome looked at her wound, after all she's been through her wound doesn't compare to what happened to her back at feudal Japan. Kagome sighed at the thought.

~

__

Inuyasha and co. gathered to a village to rest when Sesshomaru shows up. Sesshomaru starts walking up to Kagome, but Inuyasha stops him.

"Get out of my way Inuyasha."

"What do you want her for?!"

"It's none of your business, so take off mutt."

"Don't think I'll let you just prance up here like you can do anything you want just cuz you're a pure blood!"

"Leave now or I'll let myself through!"

"Oooo, like I'm scared."

Inuyasha jumped, pulled out his tetsusaiga and try to swing it at Sesshomaru, but as suspected he dodged Inuyasha's attack. Sesshomaru ran back for a counter attack.

"Kagome! Stay near Miroku and Sango!!"

At that moment the blow that Sesshomaru blew slashed Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!!!"

Kagome ran toward Inuyasha. But when Kagome reached Inuyasha. His hair was the color of a human's. 

"Inuyasha, your hair…"

"Heh. I thought I would finish him up before it turned dark…"

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!"

Miroku and Sango saw what was going on and rushed up in front of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smirked, turned and started to walk away.

"Why do you always leave Inuyasha before you actually finish him up?! Do you actually have love for your own brother?"(Miroku)

"His time will come sooner or later."

At that he vanished into the forest. Miroku and Sango chased after him. Kagome stared down at Inuyasha.

"K-Kikyo…"(Inuyasha)

"Huh?"

Kagome looked around. And sure enough, there was Kikyo. She walked toward Inuyasha and Kagome. She had her bow and arrow out. 

"Kikyo…"(Kagome)

She got her arrow ready and pointed it down at Inuyasha. 

"Kikyo, what are you doing?"

"Taking Inuyasha with me to hell. What else would I be doing?"

"Kikyo, why now??"

"Because he is human right now. I like him better as a human, so if I kill him now he'll be in human form when he comes to hell with me!

"Kikyo, stop!"

"How are you going to stop me? Hahahaha."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he was unconscious. 

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome then stood in front of Inuyasha.

"I won't let you hurt him!

"Suit yourself."

Kikyo let go of the arrow. Kagome stared at Kikyo in the face. And then everything became blurry. 

"Inu…yasha…"

"KAGOME!!!"


	4. Lonlinesss

Oi, sorry for the HUGE confusion and the LONG wait for this chapter. Ah, I'm so horrible. :P eh, just enjoi as much as you can… don't be confused please! o  
this is continueing from the other flashback…..

Jini

_Kagome awoke in Kaede's cottage.   
Where am I?  
She looked around and saw everyone looking quite upset.  
When they saw that she had regain consciousness, they all jumped up and rushed to her.  
"Kagome! Are you alright?"  
"Please be okay!"_

"_You just fainted like that!"  
Everyone was talking except Inuyasha who was looking depressed.  
Kagome tried to get up and say something to him when the pain in her arm couldn't support her weight and she collapsed to her side.  
"Kagome!" (Everyone)  
"Ugh, I'm okay…" Kagome lay back down and glimpsed at Inuyasha who was looking concerned.  
"Kagome, don't try to move. Kaede's trying to heal your wound. It seemed as if the poison in the arrow was very fatal and you were in grave danger." Miroku said looking seriously at Kagome's wound. Inuyasha shot a glance at Kagome when Miroku had said an arrow and Kagome caught the glance.  
"Oh, I see" Kagome looked at her wound on her arm and stared at the ceiling.   
Kagome blinked once and asked everyone if they could leave her and Inuyasha alone for a second. They agreed and exited into the gloomy night. _

"_Inuyasha…?"  
Inuyasha tried not to look at Kagome, but answered anyways.  
"Yeah?" _

"_When did you gain consciousness?"  
"Before Kikyo left…"  
"Why'd she leave?"  
"She was fleeing"  
"From what?"  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
"Ah, I see…" Kagome had a dull expression on her face.  
"I…I hate it when she tries to do these things…" said Kagome looked at the ceiling once again from her lying position._

_Inuyasha hesitated and responded, "It's not her fault you know…" He bit his lip when he said this, knowing how Kagome will react to what he just said. She turned to him and said, " Do you believe so, Inuyasha… do you believe so…." Her voice faded.  
They were both silent for a minute before Kagome started the conversation again.  
"She tried to kill you, Inuyasha, don't you see? Did you want to die with her? What about your goals in life, to gather the shards, to seek revenge on Naraku? Is this nothing?"  
"I still love her Kagome! I can't help these feelings! Every time I see her, my heart beats faster. I can't deny my feelings… I love her."  
Kagome looked to the floor. "I see… they say true love is more important than anything in the world. I guess that would include me." She sat up and leaned against the wall. Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Kagome… you are from a different time. Nothing can happen between us!"  
"If you believe in what I just said, then time wouldn't' matter, Inuyasha! But now I know, that I doesn't matter to you." She stood up and started towards the door.  
"Kagome! Stop! Your wound!"  
"Since when did you care about me! It has always been Kikyo. Never me."  
She exited the room and ran as fast as her stamina let her. She continued to walk to the well, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't follow. He doesn't love her, he doesn't care about her, and no one loved her. She cried and made an effortless jump into the well, taking her to her present time and her own bed, where she cried all through the night of the new moon.  
_


	5. Forgiving

_  
_Hey thanks! People actually emailed me! Ooooooo I'm so happy! LOL well enjoy the next bit!

Kagome cried. She thought of what she should do.

_Should I go back? And forget what happened? No, I can't just forget about the whole thing. Inuyasha almost got hurt. What if…Kikyo…no, no! She wouldn't. Not now…_

Kagome looked at the direction of the well. She got up and started to walk toward the well. She sat down on the rim of the well.

_Inuyasha…are you all right? But if I go, then Sango, Miroku, and Shippo might think that I was careless and don't care what happened…what to do…_

Inuyasha peeked out of the well just in time to see Kagome depart.

"Kagome! What are you doing? Aren't you coming back?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Uh yeah!"

_What is he doing here? Is he here to apologize?_

"Kagome…"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

_Wow Inuyasha is gonna apologize! This is gonna be the first time he ever apologized first!_

"I think you owe me an apology!"

"WHA-!"

"Just think, you've been making me hold back on my sacred jewel hunting!"

Inuyasha smirked. He knew he shouldn't have said that the moment he saw Kagome's face.

"Inu-YASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha was flunged to the ground.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

Kagome started to walk away when Inuyasha said.

"Kagome eh I'm s-"

Kagome turned.

"What?"

"KAGOME I'M SORRY!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"That's the first time you ever said sorry first…"

"Well I just thought that. you. uhh. It's not a crime to say sorry first!"

"I know."

Kagome smiled. She walked towards Inuyasha.

_He really must be sorry. I guess our relationship is another step closer._

"You really are so cute!"

Kagome scratched behind Inuyasha's dog-like ears.

_(Inuyasha) Does Kagome really forgive me? Man, I really like it when she scratches my ears like that. _

Kagome started to laugh at the site of Inuyasha kicking his leg just like a dog. As soon as Inuyasha figured out what he was doing he jumped back and started to blush.

"Feh. I'm goin back!"

"Wait for me!"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the other side of the well.

_I guess Inuyasha can be forgiven. Just this once…_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll forgive you just this once, but… don't ever leave me alone again. Always be with me!"

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome.

"Of course."

Kagome and Inuyasha both smiled on that day. Both were happy, but were they're troubles over yet?


End file.
